So Wrong
by SisterOfStars
Summary: Okay, so I'm in love with my friends brother. That isnt so wrong, right? Oh, wait. Well, so it is kind of wrong. Considering he's like four years older than me and my English teacher... Human
1. Chapter 1

**Four Years Ago**

"Come on, Alice." I whined, biting my lip. "Do I really have to come to another one of your parties?"

Alice glared at me, her bottom lip set stubbornly. "Bella, as my best friend, you most certainly do have to come. To _all _of my parties."

I groaned, leaning down and burying my head in my pillow. Alice was currently digging through my closet, trying to find something "suitable" for me to wear.

It was our freshman year at Forks High, and already people were looking forward to the parties Alice randomly threw. And it didn't help that Emmett, Alice's older brother, had been at Forks High only the year before, and he was also known for his many parties. I guess the tradition just passes on.

But this party was going to be even worse than all the others. Why? Because it was Spring Break. Which meant that Alice's parents, Esme and Carlisle, were out of town. Gone. And her brothers were back. Both of them.

Edward.

Edward and Emmett were actually the same age, both had been adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen when they were young. But Edward, being extremely smart, had graduated a year early, now making him a Sophomore in college. A college that was hundreds of miles away. Emmett was only in Seattle, a trip that took about three hours. He was a freshman, and had called earlier in the week to insist that Alice throw a party to welcome him home.

So she did.

I didn't want to go. Actually, I never wanted to go, but this time, I really didn't want to. Why? Because of one Edward Cullen.

Its bad enough when you have a crush on your best friends brother. Its even worse when he's four years older than you, every girl in Forks wants him, and he's extremely smart.

But its horrible when he knows you like him.

And, trust me, he knows.

I haven't seen Edward since he graduated when I was in Seventh grade. Sad, right? He hadn't come home last year for spring break, and I spent Christmas's with my mother in Florida.

But he was home now. Like, right now. Sitting in his room, most likely. Or playing the huge piano they kept in the family room.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice said, her blue eyes bright as she threw clothes at me. "Put these on. Something here has to work…"

I looked at the clothes she threw at me and groaned. "Come on Alice." I said, holding up the piece of fabric that was supposed to be a skirt. "Really?'

Alice placed her hands on her petite hip and let her lip jut out once again. "Yes, really. You want Edward to notice you, right?"

I immediately felt the blush on my face. "Alice-"

"I don't want to hear it." Alice said, holding up her hand and scowling. "He isn't to old for you. Jasper is a Senior, that's three years older than me. Edwards only a year older than him!"

"He's never looked at me before-"

"Bella, look at you." Alice demanded, motioning towards the mirror. "Your beautiful. You've grown up a lot since Edwards seen you. Its been two years! Give the guy a break!"

I didn't even look towards the mirror. I knew what I'd see. The same small, boney figure. The dull brown hair. The ugly brown eyes. Alice must be on something if she thought I was beautiful.

::::::::::::"""""""""""LKJHGFDSASDFGHJ"""""""""":::::::::::::::

Three hours later, I was in the middle of Alice's kitchen, trying to get away from Mike Newton. The kid was like a leech, I swear. "Mike, I need to go." I said, my face hurting from all of the fake smiling I had been doing the last few hours.

"Ah, come on Bella!" Mike said, throwing his arm around my shoulder and handing me yet another drink. I swallowed it, knowing I shouldn't. I already felt a little light headed, I didn't need anymore.

But Newton certainly pushed me.

"Let go Mike." I said, stumbling away from his arm.

"Bella-" Mike said, smirking as he walked toward me. He reached out, grabbing my arm. "Do you want a ride home? I can make sure you get there…sooner or later."

"Mike-"

"I think Bella was planning on staying here tonight." A velvety voice said from behind me, instantly making me sober. I would know that voice anywhere.

Edward stepped into my line of vision, his beautiful emerald eyes looking with slight disgust at Mike. I swallowed hard, taking in the disheveled bronze hair, the pale skin, the beautiful face and body of the god before me. Damn. He had only gotten better with time.

"Who are you?" Mike asked, moving forward to take my arm once again.

Edward stepped in front of him, frowning. "I'm Edward Cullen. Alice's brother."

Mike winced at the name. Everyone had heard of Edward Cullen. "Oh." He said, frowning. He let his gaze travel to me yet again, and the smirk came back on his face. "See you at school, Bella."

He turned and walked out of the kitchen. "Thanks." I muttered to Edward, not letting myself look at him.

"Are you drunk?" Edward asked, frowning at the drink in my hand.

"No." I answered immediately, placing the drink on the table and walking towards the door.

I felt a cool hand reach out, grabbing my arm. I froze. The place his hand touched was sending shocks through my arm, lighting a fire with in me. I didn't dare turn around. I remembered how well Edward could read emotions on people's faces, and I didn't really want him reading mine. Not now.

"Are you even going to welcome me home?" Edward asked, his voice lower than I remembered.

I swallowed hard, then tugged my hand out of his grip. "Welcome home."

I quickly made my way out of the kitchen, then instantly regretted it. "Bella!" A loud voice said. Then two strong arms wrapped around me, squeezing me and lifting me in the air. I gasped for breath.

"Emmett, you're going to kill her." I heard Edward snap, his voice breaking through my little melt down.

"Oops." Emmett said, setting me back on my feet. He gave me a sheepish smile, which only made me get the full impact of his dimples. "Sorry Bella."

I laughed, reaching over to give Emmett a soft hug. "Hello Emmett."

He smiled at me, a big smile this time. "Aren't you happy to see me? I know you missed me." He said, puffing out his big chest.

"Sure did." I replied rolling my eyes.

Emmett laughed, reaching out to ruffle my hair playfully. "I missed you to Bells."

I scoffed, trying to ignore the presence of Edward. He had moved closer to us, now standing very close. To close. I felt my body react once again. "Sure you did." I said to Emmett.

Emmett looked at me, a shocked look on his face. "Bella, how could I not miss you? You're my sister!" He said, smirking slightly.

"She isn't our sister." Edward muttered, though it was so low I barely heard it.

Emmett gave Edward a sly smile. "Right." The his eyes shifted I saw his mouth drop open slightly. His eyes glazed. "Who is _that_?"

I turned to follow his gaze. A tall, model like girl was standing a few feet away. Boys were swarming her, but she had a disdainful look on her face, like she wanted to be anywhere but where she was. She swept her long blond hair over her shoulder, her bright blue eyes fixed on the person in front of her. "Rosalie Hale." I answered instantly, a knowing smile on my face. "She and her brother moved her at the beginning of the year. Senior. One of the bitchest people I have ever met."

"Hale?" Edward asked curiously. I hesitated a moment, then turned my gaze on him. His emerald eyes were watching me, "Isn't that the last name of Alice's boyfriend?"

He spat out the word boyfriend. Like he couldn't believe it. I smirked. "Jasper is Rosalie's twin."

Now Edward looked startled. "Twin? He's a senior? Isn't that a little old for her?"

Alice's words snapped into my head. "Three years. That isn't bad."

"She's fifteen." Edward said, a strange look on his face. "He's eighteen. Its illegal."

I shrugged, silently defending my own case. "So? She loves him. Its only illegal if her parents do something about it. And Esme and Carlisle love him."

Edward's eyes were staring at me once again, but I didn't want to look at him. "So, is she single?" Emmett asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I snapped my eyes to him, confused . "Huh?"

"Rosalie." Emmett said, his eyes landing on me. He was looking at me as if I had suddenly sprouted a second head. "Is she single?"

I nodded, blushing slightly. "Yeah."

Emmett looked at me, a huge smile on his face. "There it is!" He said, pointing at me and laughing loudly. He nudged Edward. "See? That's the blush we've both been missing so much!"

I blushed even harder. Missing? Both?

I looked at Edward, and was slightly shocked to see a small blush on his own face. "Yeah." He muttered, not even looking at me. "Right."

"""""""""""::::::::::::LKJHGFDFGHJKLLKJHGFDFGH:::::::::""""""""""""

**Three hours later**

"I shouldn't be doing this." His velvety voice said, as his hands slowly trailed over the skin on my stomach. My breath caught as they raised higher, brushing against my breasts. "Damn, Bella." He growled, his lips grazing my skin. "You're fifteen."

"I don't care." I muttered, leaning forward and capturing his lips with my own frantically. It was a gentle kiss, very gentle. His tongue slowly slid inside my mouth, and I massaged it with my own.

"Bella-" He gasped, breaking away from me once again.

I reached down, letting my hands feel his abs, then slide down below his low rise jeans. He growled, his lips crashing against mine.

He didn't say another word.

::::::::::::"""""""""""""LKJHGFDSASDFGHJKL""""""""""":::::::::::::

**Present Day**

I hadn't seen Edward since that night. He never came home for spring break again, and I had always left at Christmas. He stayed away at Summer, and only came home when I went to visit my mother. I knew he had graduated college last spring. Alice and her family all went to see him. I didn't even look at the pictures they brought home.

It hurt. A lot, actually. But, I understood. I knew that night that everything would change.

I had never told Alice about what happened. As far as she's concerned, I'm still a virgin. She didn't need to know.

But if she had, maybe this wouldn't be such a fucked up day.

"Alice, why are you jumping up and down?" I asked my best friend as we walked into Forks High. It was the first day of our senior year, the last year we had to spend in hell, but Alice was…excited?

"I have a surprise for you!" Alice said happily, holding out a piece of paper. My schedule. I had been in Florida most of the summer, so I had asked her to pick it up.

"You know I hate surprises." I muttered, reaching forward to grab the paper.

She tore it away from me. "Nope! You'll get it after first hour!" She told me happily, skipping off down the hall. I followed her, completely confused.

"Alice-"

"We have first hour together." She told me, still leading the way. "English."

I groaned. I loved English, but I was afraid about what teacher I would get. There were two Senior English teachers, and neither of them were very…nice. "Who do we have?"

"A new guy." Alice answered, ,and I heard something in her voice. Something I was afraid to ask about.

We walked towards the classroom, and Alice practically skipped inside. I followed her, an amused smile on my lips.

But then I froze. Because, standing there, at the front of the classroom in a pair of black pants and a white button down shirt, was the man that had been in my dreams since I was in fifth grade. The person I hadn't spoken to in four years.

And he looked better than ever.

He was also staring at me, a slightly shocked look on his face. I saw him look down at the roster, flipping through the names. I knew when his eyes landed on mine, because he just continued to stare at it in shock. He was probably asking himself how the hell he missed it.

I wanted to know that myself.

I looked away from him, and saw Alice sitting in the front row. She had an open desk next to her, and she was smiling at me brightly. I quickly made my way over to her, scared to look in Edwards direction once again. I knew my cheeks were burning and I slid into the desk, practically hiding my face in my hands.

This was going to be a fun year.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! I cant believe the response this is getting! I hope you guys like this part, even if it is a little bit shorter. Please review!!!

"Surprise!" Alice giggled.

I lifted my eyes, staring at my best friend. "Why didn't you tell me he moved back?" I hissed, frowning.

Alice rolled her eyes. "That's the point of a surprise, Bella."

"Okay, everyone calm down." Edward said, his voice still washing over my skin. I shivered. Oh yeah, this was great. I was turned on by his damn _voice_. I was so screwed…and not literally.

I glanced up toward him, only to see that his eyes were fixed on the roll sheet in front of him. "Justin Albright?"

"Here."

"Jessica?"

"Here."

"Alice…" He kind of muttered, barely glancing at his sister.

He continued to call names, and I looked around the room for the first time. All of the guys looked as if they were…pouting? Wow. The girls, on the other hand, were all staring at Edward, pure lust on their faces. I instantly felt a pang in my chest.

Damn. I couldn't be jealous. I hadn't seen in the guy in almost four years. Just because he and I had…

I felt myself blush brightly and I turned my eyes back towards the front of class. That is one thing I really cant do. Think about that night in class. When he's standing right in the front of the class, right in front of me. Being my teacher…

"Bella?" Edward said, his voice extremely low. He glanced at me, then froze when he saw me. His eyes looked at my red cheeks and I saw him clench his jaw. He quickly shook his head, then looked back at the roll sheet.

"What was that?" Alice asked me, her eyes bright.

I looked away from her. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me." Alice whined, though she did it softly so her brother couldn't hear her. "Bella…what's going on?"

I sighed, my cheeks burning. I always knew I was going to have to tell Alice about me and Edward. I just never knew it was going to be because he was my damn teacher. "I'll tell you tonight." I muttered, looking towards the window.

The class passed slowly. Edward- Mr. Cullen- passed out his syllabus, then explained the things we were going to do over the year. I kept shifting in my seat, his voice was making me really uncomfortable. Edward didn't look at me the entire lesson, he kept his gaze to the left side of the room. Alice kept looking at me, then her brother. She knew something was wrong.

Then the bell rang. I grabbed my things, practically running out the door. Alice caught up to me only a second later. "Bella-"

"Schedule." I said quickly, holding out my hand. She sighed, then handed me my schedule. "Do we have any more classes together?" I asked her, my eyes quickly looking over my classes.

"Sixth and seventh hour." Alice said, her eyes still studying me. "And lunch."

I nodded, "Right, see you then."

::::::::::::""""""""""""LKJFDSASDFGHJKLKJHGFDS""""""""""":::::::::::::::::::

Alice and I had sat at the same table since freshman year. It was the table Edward, Emmett, and all of their friends had claimed all four years. Alice had picked it the first day of our freshman year. Then, it was always me, Alice, and Jasper. But Jasper graduated, so now it was me and Alice. No one tried to sit with us- not for the last year.

"So, you going to tell me what's going on with you and my brother?" Alice asked quickly, setting her trey down beside me.

I looked around the room. "Do I have to?" I whispered, afraid someone would over hear us.

"Yes."

I groaned, then told her exactly what happened. She sat there, staring at me with wide eyes. "You…Edward…teacher…"

"Yeah, I caught that." I snapped, letting my head fall in my hands.

There was silence for a moment, and then I heard it. Laughing. Loud laughing. I looked up, shocked. Alice was holding her side, tears streaming down her face. "Alice?"

"I'm sorry." She said, still laughing. "I just- did you know Edwards been getting shit from Emmett for the last six years? He keeps telling him to loose his virginity already- pretty much the same thing I've been telling you. And now you tell me that you and Edward- four years ago?" She kept laughing, but it slowly died. She was silent yet again, but then she finally got what I was trying to say to her. "Wait, you- Edward is our teacher. And you still-"

I sighed, leaning back into my chair. "Exactly."

:::::::::::::::"""""""""""LKJHGFDSDFGHJKL"""""""::::::::::

**EDWARD POINT OF VIEW**

I stared at the girl standing in my doorway, shock surging in my body. Bella? I tore my gaze away from her, frantically looking at the roll sheet in front of me. How had I not seen her name on here? How didn't I even think of the possibility? I mean, I had braced myself, thinking I was going to have to see her this summer. But I hadn't, she hadn't been here. How hadn't I thought about the fact that she was a senior here?

My eyes landed on the name. Isabella Swan. Right here, right in front of me.

I looked back up, but Bella was already gone, sitting in the front row next to Alice. Alice was smiling brightly at me, and I tried to smile back. But Bella was sitting there, her face in her hands. I forced myself to look away. What was I supposed to be doing? Taking roll. Right. I could do this.

I called out names, trying as hard as I possibly could to keep my cool. When I called Alice's name, I didn't even look up. She was here. But then I got to her name, and even I could tell the difference in my voice. That husky sound I had only used once before. I couldn't help it. My eyes slowly lifted.

They shouldn't have. I should have kept them firmly on the paper in front of me.

Bella's face was red, that blush over taking her pale skin. I immediately fought back a groan. No one except Emmett knew how much I craved to see that blush. I hadn't seen it in almost four years. Yet here it was. Right in front of me.

I shook my head, breaking my gaze away from her. No. Teacher, student. It was wrong.

Of course, so was a nineteen year old virgin having sex with a fifteen year old virgin.

I got through the lesson the best I could. I didn't dare look over there again. Who knows what would happen if I did. I kept my eyes on the other half of the classroom.

When the bell rang, Bella and Alice were the first ones gone. I ignored the looks I got from the other girls, and quickly made my way to my seat, sinking in it and placing my head in my hands.

I had tried so hard. I had made sure only to come home during Christmas break- when I knew she would be with her mother. I had stayed over summer break. I stayed over spring break. I stayed away. I couldn't-

I will admit, I had always been a little…drawn to Bella. Emmett used to laugh, saying how pathetic it was for a seventeen year old to like someone who was thirteen. But I couldn't help it.

And then, I came home. And I did something I swore I would never do.

And I tried so hard to stay away.

Only to throw it away in an instant.

I had missed my family. I had wanted to come back to Forks.

I just never really thought about the fact that she would be here.

I probably should have.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know I havent updated this story in a..._ very _long time, which is why I am asking if anyone would like to continue it for me. If anyone is interested, please message me. Thanks!

Meghan


End file.
